


When Sam let Gabriel have his phone

by cybergirl614



Series: Saving People, Texting Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Dean is Not Amused, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teasing, complete and total crack, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Sam a question and gets more than he bargained for when Gabe replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam let Gabriel have his phone

Dean: Hey Sam, I’m going by the diner to pick up supper. You want anything?

Sam: Sam’s all tied up right now. We were kind of in the middle of something.

Dean: Gabe? There’s some stuff I don’t need to know!

Gabe/Sam: Chill out, I'm just kidding, Deano.

Dean: I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but why exactly do you have Sam’s phone?

Gabe/Sam: Samsquatch is in the shower. He said to make sure nothing important was going on.

Dean: Well it’s not urgent, so why are you replying?

Gabe/Sam: The joke was just too good to pass up. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dean: I hate you.

Gabe/Sam: No you don’t, I dropped a piano on you, more than once, and you still let me go out with your little brother.

Dean: I still hate you.

Gabe/Sam: Suuuuuuure.

Dean: I’ve got another stake if you want to see about that.

Gabe/Sam: You know that only works on gods, not on Archangels.

Dean: You willing to bet on it?

Gabe/Sam: You’re just jealous I have wings and you don’t.

Dean: This conversation’s over.

Gabe/Sam: Nope. It’s not.

Dean: I was serious about that stake.

Gabe/Sam: Shame, whatever would you tell dear little Cassie, if you had to kill me for being annoying?

Dean: I’m sure I’d figure something out.

Gabe/Sam: Touché.

Dean: Just ask Sam what he wants to eat if that’s not too much to ask for a near omnipotent being. Ugh. Freaking angels.

Gabe/Sam: Freaking Winchesters.

Dean: ….

Gabe/Sam: ???

Dean: That’s the sound of nobody laughing.

Gabe/Sam: ….

Dean: OK, point taken.

Gabe: Sam says he wants angel food cake for dessert.

Dean: Why do I bother talking to you anymore?

Gabe/Sam: Because I'm irresistible.

Dean: You’re losing your touch. Supper’s on you, Trickster.

Gabe/Sam: I’m sure Sam will enjoy eating me.

Dean: Oh god. Stop. I give up. You win.

Gabe/Sam: I know I do. I was the Trickster. I always win. By the way, Sam says hi.

Dean: Sam, make your boyfriend stop answering your texts!

Sam: Oh he was telling me what you guys were saying the whole time.

Dean: Great, Sam. That just makes it worse.

Sam: I didn’t condone the last bit if that makes it any better. Seeya in the morning, I don’t need anything.

Dean: Yeah, remind me where to find the brain bleach.

Gabe/Sam: I could help ya out, Deano! 

Dean: No, you’ve done enough.


End file.
